darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tolna's rift
Tolna's rift can be accessed during and after completing A Soul's Bane. It is located east of Varrock and west of Silvarea. This dungeon is designed to be efficient for players training their combat skills. The monsters here have fairly high life points and relatively low defence. However, as the area is designed purely with combat training in mind, almost all of the monsters do not drop any items. This does, however, mean that players can stock their entire inventory with food without having to worry about having to drop some should they get an item. This can be an excellent area to level Ranged for players who have finished Animal Magnetism and have Ava's accumulator or Ava's attractor. Creatures can be ranged from the central lobby without retaliation. As the device will collect arrows as they are fired, Range can be trained without fear of damage or having to pick up arrows. Magic can also be trained this way here. There are four major areas of the dungeon each consisting of quite strange monsters. Anger Room This room contains monsters suitable for level 40s-50s to train on. The monsters are level 50 and have 1250 LP. The monsters are all weak to fire spells. The monsters in this room are Angry bears, Angry unicorns, Angry giant rats and Angry goblins. Fear Room This room contains Fear reapers and is only recommended for those with combat levels in at least the high 40s. Fear reapers are level 58 and have 1450 LP. They are weak to fire spells. Confusion Room This room contains level 39 Confusion beasts. They cannot poison as they did during the quest. They have 1400 LP. They are weak to fire spells. Hopeless Room This room contains Hopeless Creatures. At level 68, with 1700 LP, they are the strongest monsters in the dungeon. They are weak to fire spells. File:Anger room.png|Anger room File:Fear room.png|Fear room File:Confusion room.png|Confusion room File:Hopeless room.png|Hopeless room Notable Changes from the Quest The first thing players will notice upon entering the dungeon after completion of the quest is that they enter a lobby-type area, allowing access to all 4 rooms immediately. The dungeon is much smaller than during the quest, and more easily navigated. In the anger room, the weapons rack and rage meter are no longer present. The creatures will be noticeably stronger than during the quest, and the bosses will be gone. Quests * Completion of A Soul's Bane is needed to access this dungeon. Personalities * Tolna, the lost boy who discovered the rift. His madness caused the rift, for unknown reasons, to change drastically. Origins Tolna was a young boy when he left his home in Varrock in search of a more exciting life away from his parents. He travelled northeast of Varrock, but did not make it far. Shortly after leaving his home, Tolna discovered a strange crevice in the woods northeast of the city. As he moved closer to investigate, he fell in, where he would be imprisoned for the next twenty five years. Tolna's emotions caused the rift to change. His emotions, which were mostly anger, confusion, fear, and hopelessness, were manifested in the caverns' chambers. Tolna descended further into madness and ultimately lost his humanity. Upon completion of A Soul's Bane Tolna tells that, while trapped, he could feel an evil power emanating from the area. He believes this is what caused him to go insane and what made the dungeon twist to his emotions. While this may just be an illusion he suffered during his insanity, this disturbingly fits with the presence of the Digsite to the south. The Digsite was once a massive temple complex, part of the mighty Zarosian city of Senntisten. The city was three times bigger than modern-day Varrock and reached as far as Edgeville, another old settlement of the Zarosian Empire. Tolna's story Music * Wrath and Ruin * Method of Madness * No Way Out * Fear and Loathing fi:Dungeon of Tolna Category:Quest locations